


He Always Held Him When He Cried

by Angsty_Eddie



Series: Young Adult Scriddler Au [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_Eddie/pseuds/Angsty_Eddie
Summary: Jonathan Crane wasn't one who was used to outwardly showing emotion.Edward Nygma is a different story.





	He Always Held Him When He Cried

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to posting my first fic to AO3 ever. Something short, but good none the less.   
> kudos, comments and constructive criticism always appreciated

It was the little things, like holding Edward when he cried, that made Jonathan different from the others. Past relationships, they left him be if he was upset. Or better yet, he left them. It wasn’t worth the hurt to stay if there was no one to pick you up when you needed it. 

But Jonathan wasn’t like them at all. At first he’d been slow, more tentative to be precise, to really show emotion at all in his actions. The man hadn’t grown up in an environment that nurtured this kind of thing, so to him, it was all new. He was never one to outwardly show emotion much. In that area, he and Edward differed. Edward cried when he was upset, yelled when he got angry, shut down when it was all too much. He was loud and he made it known how he felt. To Jonathan, this wasn’t exactly normal. But, he was beginning to learn that for Edward, it was normal. After years of trauma, this was how he dealt with it now. 

In the beginning, Jon hadn’t really known what to do. The first time that he found Edward crying, he was at a loss. He never cried much himself, at least not since his youth had long been past. So to see a man of Edwards age outwardly sobbing, was new. He tried to hide it at first, tried not to let Jonathan see him. After some time however, it became a losing battle, and he just let himself go, sitting on the couch and letting his inner turmoil pour out in the form of tears. And Jonathan just stood for a while, watching him, not at all certain how to handle the situation. 

At some point however, he made the decision to at least sit down next to Edward. He stopped for a moment, barely acknowledging the older man’s presence, before he buried his face in his hands again, letting whatever was hurting him this time out in the open. 

And then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

Looking over, Edward saw Jonathan, someone who never had anyone to reach him in his time of need, trying to extend comfort to him while he was hurting. 

And somehow, this meant more than anything else anyone had ever done for him. 

It was a simple gesture in hindsight, but in the moment, it meant so much. It meant the start of something that neither of them had ever really had before. 

Over time, both of them learned how to comfort each other. Jonathan was still the more reserved of the two, opting to keep things inside rather than let them out for Edward to see. But, on those rare occasions where he did open up, Edward knew it was best if he was just there for him. Jonathan was a lot less of a tactile person, but Edward had found that simply being in Jonathan’s presence when he broke down, or providing a simple hand to hold, made a world of difference. Sometimes, coffee was helpful too. 

Jonathan learned that Edward responded well to comforting contact. A solid hug, threading his fingers through the younger man’s hair, positive physical contact. Those things helped Edward during his times of need. A cup of hot chocolate was never a lost cause during those times either. 

Both were learning how to cope not just with themselves, but with each other as well. Some days it was a struggle. Some days, it wasn’t as hard. There was one thing that both were certain of however: 

Sometimes, just having someone near you when you needed it most, was enough to let you know that it would all be okay.


End file.
